Clothes have always been a form of art and design, combining fabrics, color, style, and functionality. Functionality of clothes is not limited to the design and the inclusion of various materials and elements, such as pockets, loops, or the like. These basic principles and their construction methods are applicable to many variations of a particular style and can be adapted to conform to the dictates of current trends. Despite the fact that fashion is constantly changing. For the most part today's clothing, typically includes pockets, belt loops, buttons, buttonholes, snaps, etc., and other design elements that can enhances its functionality.